13 is Lucky
'13 is Lucky '''is the 12th Episode of Reo 19. Plot ''Reo is walking down stairs. He walks to the front door. He is about to open it, but a letter comes in trough under the door. Reo picks it up. It says. from Ahmad. Reo: Ahmad? Haven't seen that guy for a long time. Reo opens the Letter. He reads. Reo reading: Hello, Reo! Long Time no seen. I know that we haven't talked in 5 years, but my Birthday is on the 13th of June and i wanted to invite you. I don't know when will you recive this, but i hope you will be there. I'm visiting your Town that day. Meet me in the Cafe. See ya there! Oh and here is my Number if you need. Ahmad. Reo Looks up and smiles. After some time. Reo is half Dressed. Reo: Mom, where are my shoes? Res Mom: Try looking upstairs! Reo: They aret there! Reo's Mom: Under the stairs! Reo looks under the stairs and fins his shoes. Reo: Mom, where's my jacket? Reo's Mom: Here. It's dirty! Reo: But i need it! Reo's Mom: Okay Take it! Reo runs to the loundry room, but his mom trows the jacket to Reo. REo opens the door and runs out closing the door. Reo: I have.. Looks at his wtach Reo: 30 minutes till the party. Still have to buy a present. He transforms XLR8: XLR8! He dashes to the Store, but right befoe the store, 3 esotericas jump in from of Reo, making him stop. XLR8: What the hell? He wans to dash forword, but he slips on a banana peal and detransforms falling in to a pile of mud. Reo: Aww Man! Now this jacket is dirty! Esoterica #1: Come with us! He grabs Reo's Arm. Reo brakes free and gets up REo: No way! What do you want? Esoterica #2: We need to prepere you! Reo: For what? Esoterica #: For... The rest can't be heard do to Vilgax's ship landing. Vilgax comes out. Reo: Guys, this is not the day! Vilgax: Esoterica, grabe him Esoterica #1: You are not our master, why would we do that? Vilgax: You are! I killed your previos master Esoterica #2: We found a new master Vilgax: Yes, that was me! Esoterica #3: We Serve the Accelertrix, which you do not posses Reo: Wait, you serve me? Esotericas: No! You are too young REo: well than who is your Master Vilgax: I am! Esoterica #2: No! Reo: Well While you sttle who is your master, i'm going to a friends party Esotercas and Vilgax: No! Reo: Why can't i go? Esotericas: Becaoyse you are coming with use Reo: No, I'm not Vilax: Correct, Becouse you are giving me the accelertrix Reo: No way! Reo is about to walk away. Vilgax and the esotericas are about to tell him to stop Reo: No! I Don't care what you want me to do or what you want from me. Today is my friend Birthday and i haven't seen him for 5 years. And if you think, you can stop me from going to his party, you are dead wrong! The Esotericas and Vilgax smiles. Reo: what's So funny Vilgax: Now that's what i wanted to hear. Esoterica #3: Bravo! That was amazing! Vilgax: Droids, Go an ddestroy Reo's friend REo: what? Reo Transforms Feedback: Feedback! Feedback's tail plugs in to electrical wires. Vilgaš drones take off. Feedback Blasts them with energy Feedback: You wont get away from me! The drones shoot lasers at Feedback who shoots energu blast at the robots destroying them Feedback:Looks like you just got some bad feedback! Vilgax thinking: I need the Accelertrix to regain the esoterica, or i could just kill the current master. Vilgax gets in to he's ship and it closes. It gets in the air, but feedback blats one of it's engines. Feedback: Do't you think, you'll get away without having a blast. Vilgax still makes it away. Feedback turns around to the esotericas Esotericas: You are free! Go! Fedback shoots energy blasts at them, but they disappear befor they get hit. Feedback detransforms Reo: Finnaly! An Esoterica peaks out Esoterica: watch... Reo trips on the banana peal Reo: this just isn't my lucky day! He looks at his watch Reo: 9:54? I have 6 minutes. And a tiem out! Reo gets up and runs in the store. The screan fades. Later we see him running. he reaches the cafe. Reo: Ahmad! You wont belive what happend Ahmad: Reo! Long time no see! I'm so happy to see you again Ahmad gets up. They walk to the table Ahmad was sitting by Ahmad: Sit! Ahmad himself sits down and Reo aswell. Ahmad: So why are you late? Reo: A... Well... Reo is thinking about should he tell Ahmad what happend Reo: My Motorcycle broke down Ahmad; Oh! Reo: almost forgot! reo takes out a gift from under the seat Reo: Happy Birth Day! THE END Characters *Reo Jones *Reo's Mom *Ahmad Saati (15 Year Old) Villains *Esoterica *Vilgax Aliens *XLR8 *Feedback *Fasttrack (off Screan) Category:Episodes Category:Reo 19 Category:Reo 54